


Falling Through The Hoops

by EmoSheepPrince



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheepPrince/pseuds/EmoSheepPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving straight from your home country to the U.S. right in the middle of the school year is bad enough when you know that you're forced to start your whole junior year over but now you have to deal with not only new friends, new teachers and classes but a new crush also. All while trying to make a name for yourself at your new school and trying out for the school's basketball team. This is what Chandler has to go through. Chandler already thinks that he is going to be an outcast at his new school and things aren't any better for him. He has already done the most dumbest thing that you would think a girl would do in order to get her crush to notice her. Chandler tries out for the basketball team that his crush is the captain of. Chandler, being the black emo guy, he doesn't know anything about basketball and now he has to prove to everybody, himself, and even his crush that he's got more to him than his black clothing and artistic quiet side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Over

The plane ride was really long and I knew I would have jet lag for a week. I really didn't want to leave my precious town in London but my dad received a promotion so we were pretty much forced to move so my dad could be closer to his new job. Honestly, i'm all for starting over and starting fresh but when I have to leave right in the middle of the school year when I already have friends, I complain. I was hoping to graduate with my friends in my school in London but now it seems like I have to graduate with a bunch of Americans who I don't even know. My mama said I have a cousin that's going to my new school that can help me show me the way and talk to me when I don't have anybody else to talk to. I'm grateful but it's still not going to be the same. Not to mention that I sorta...have a boyfriend? I guess? I mean, it's obvious that I like him and it's obvious that he likes me and all my friends kept pressuring me to date him. Me and Wade have went out on a semi-date with a couple of my friends. It was sorta like a double date in a way. Since we were with other people, nothing romantic really happened except that me and Wade talked non-stop and during the movie, we held hands and once the date was over, I could've swore that Wade was about to kiss me but he didn't and I was a little sad but I said whatever. But luckily, before I left, when everybody was wishing me goodbye at the airport, Me and Wade talked and then he finally kissed me. I was super happy and I wanted us to be together but it was going to be hard since we'll be a million miles away from each other. Wade told me that we can do a long distant relationship and the thought sounded nice but I didn't want to hold Wade back from finding anybody and I knew he wouldn't want to hold me back so we decided not to do a long distance relationship. Wade told me that he'll wait for me and that we can call and text everyday and he said during the holidays, he'll come visit me which I hope he does. Ugh! This is going to be SO freaking hard! Why did we have to move RIGHT when my life starts to fall into the right order!?

Once we managed to get to our new house, (my grammy drove us since our car was going to be shipped in a week), I was the first to get out. I wanted to see how it looked and if it looked the same as our house back home. True enough, it didn't. It was a really plain white color while our house back home was sorta peachy like. At least the grass was green and it looked freshly cut. Back home, we didn't really have grass or a front yard for that matter. I held my sketchbook close to my chest as I started to round the corner of the house. Another thing that our house back home didn't have was a back yard. This one seemed to have one. I couldn't believe how much space our house has on the outside. I wonder how much space we have on the inside. I walked around the house again to see my parents and the movers starting to unload everything and put it in the house. I really hated moving because I have to unpack everything in my room. But I would rather unpack really quickly and get it over with instead of procrastinating cause my mama told me that I was starting school tomorrow. Sucks right? I was hoping to at least get a week off or something from school but my mama said she wanted me to get a jump start in education since I missed a few days of school while we were on the plane.

While everybody helped bring our boxes in, I went ahead and started to look through the house. It was okay. Not as spacious as the house back home but it'll do. I managed to find my room which was big enough for everything, including my little art center. As you can tell by the sketchbook, i'm an artist. I like to sketch and paint. I don't really paint much since supplies cost a hella lot in London so I pretty much stick with sketching. My mama told me that the new house we were living in had an extra room where I can put my paint supplies in. I'm pretty stoked about that. I continued to look around my new room when a couple movers started to bring boxes into my room. I didn't really pay much attention to them until one of the guys looked at me and I think he was starting to check me out? He had buff arms and his movers shirt was unbutton a little bit where you can see a bit of his sweaty chest. I was wondering if the guy was really here to help us with the boxes or if he was going to a strip club later. I couldn't really tear my eyes away from the guy's chocolate skin. The way his sweat was dripping down his chest and everything. Too much info right?

I think I stared too long because the guy smiled at me then wiped away his sweaty forehead before heading back to work. I hope I didn't creep him out too much. Also, was the guy possibly...gay? I mean, if he wasn't, he most likely would've gave me a nasty look definitely. I sighed then bit the end of my mechanical pencil. The movers continued to bring boxes into my room and the same guy came back. I tried not to look at him before I couldn't help but peek a bit. The mover guy caught my eyes and he started to give me a seductive look. I simply blinked my eyes because I didn't know what to do. It wasn't everyday for me when a cute chocolate guy like him gives me looks that makes my back shiver. The way he was looking at me, I could've swore that the guy was undressing me with his eyes. To avoid his stare any longer, I turned my back to him and started to look out my window. I patiently waited for the mover guy to leave but it seemed like he didn't leave until about three minutes after I turned my back to him. God, I hoped I wasn't urging him on by showing my butt off to him. God, I hoped that he wasn't staring at my butt! If my mama knew that this twenty something looking mover guy was giving me looks like he wanted to fuck me, my mama would surely have the guy's head. Or my dad. Whichever one. Actually, I think my grammy would give the mover guy an earful and poke her skinny finger right in his sweaty open chest and then my dad would probably fire him and throw him out of our house.

Eventually, all our boxes was put in the correct room in our house and I was glad because that meant the mover guys can leave now and I wouldn't have to worry about that one mover guy giving me looks. I slipped out of my room when they continued to bring boxes into my room to avoid that one mover guy and I went to the room where my painting supplies would be but it seemed like the guy was putting boxes in there too and I couldn't avoid his awkward stripper stares. I was busy praying that the guy wouldn't come up to me and ask how old I am and my phone number. Sure enough, the guy came up to me and was about to but then he was being called by one of his mover friends so he left me alone which made me glad. I headed back towards my room to start unpacking. I bent over and opened up the box that labeled my bed comforters and pillows so I can start setting up my bed before I did anything else when I felt a presence in my room so I looked over my shoulder to see the same guy. I quickly stood up and stared at him. I wasn't sure how long he has been standing there or how long he might have been looking at my butt. You can tell that i'm obsessed with people looking at my butt.

Oh no. I knew this was going to happened. The guy started to walk up to me and I felt myself back up to my wall. The mover guy continued to walk up to me till he was standing close to me and I felt a bit clusterphobic.

"What your name, sweet?"

I cleared my throat and hoped that one of my family members or any of the mover guys would come in and see us.

"U-um..."

If he really IS twenty something, I can steer him away by telling him how old I am. That normally works cause most older guys don't want to go to jail for 'raping' a minor as young as me.

"I'm sixteen!" I practically blurted out.

The guy stared at me then smiled. Dammit! I hoped that would've turn him away but it seems like he's getting turned on by the fact that i'm a minor. This guy is a total pedophile if you ask me.

I felt the guy closing in on me. I looked down to see that the guy was practically trying to shove his crotch right up to mine which made me more nervous. That's when someone entered the room and a guy called out to the mover guy. I glanced over the pedophile's shoulder to see another chocolate guy with buff arms, buff chest, facial hair and dread locks standing at my door.

"C'mon, man! We ain't got all damn day. We gotta go to another house."

"Be right there." The pedophile told him and his friend left.

Shit! I was hoping that the pedophile's friend would stand there and wait for him. The pedophile pulled out a card and handed it to me.

"Call me." 

I glanced over the card then looked at him to see him licking his lips then winking at me before leaving. I seriously wanted to vomit right then and there. I sighed then tore up the card he left and put it in the trash can in my room. I started to go back to unpacking my room and by the time I was finished, I was seriously tired and wanted to sleep.

I laid on my made up bed and stared up at the ceiling. I felt my eyes slowly closed and I almost fell asleep until I heard a knock on my door. My eyes flew open and I sat up to see my grammy standing there.

"Hey, sweet pea." 

She walked over to me and sat on my bed.

"Tired?" She asked and I nodded.

"I bet. Well, I gotta go. I just came to say goodbye and good luck with tomorrow, ya hear?"

I nodded then gave her a hug.

I watched her leave before collapsing on my bed again.

That night, I ate take out food since my parents weren't going to go grocery shopping till tomorrow. I didn't mind but American fast food tasted really good and greasy. It was a little weird. After dinner, I took a shower and got into my pjs. I was seriously tired and wasn't ready for school tomorrow. I still felt jet lag and with the time difference between London and America, I knew I was going to be seriously tired tomorrow. I just hoped that I wouldn't fall asleep on my first day of school. Before I went to bed, I called up Wade to see what he was doing. I knew it had to be the middle of the day for him since it was night for me. Wade picked up and we chatted for a little bit. He wanted to talk to me longer but I told him I couldn't stay up late because I have school tomorrow so he wished me goodnight and we ended the call. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. I let out an exhausted yawn and soon I fell asleep.


	2. Cloud Nine

My first day of school outfit consist of a black Jack Skellington hoodie with black hand warmers, black skinny jeans with zipper pockets, my black converse and my favorite Jack Skellington beanie. I combed out my dark brown hair really good before slipping the beanie over my head. I had hair that fell over my eyes so people are only able to see one of my eyes. Every guy in my dad's family has really short hair but I ended up lucky by inheriting traits of long hair from my mama's side of the family. I was grateful because what's being emo without the hair right? I wanted to dye my hair but I've been having a back and forth debate with my dad. My mama doesn't mind because her hair is crimson red. I also have a belly button piercing because me and Wade went to go get piercings one time and there was this special where you buy one and get the second piercing for free so I decided to help Wade get the special. Nobody's really seen it for a couple weeks because I was able to hide it really well. I showed my friends of course. But my parents ended up finding out about it and my dad has been going back and forth with my mama about it. You can tell that my mama is a cool mother. My mama ended up winning the debate and I was able to keep the piercing. Then my dad asked me if I had any other piercings so I told him no. I wanted to get a nose piercing or a lip piercing but I know after finding out about the belly button piercing, my dad definitely wouldn't allow it.

My mama offered to drive me to school on my first day. I hope she'll keep driving me to school because i'm not fond of school buses. Even if my mom doesn't drive me to school everyday, I think my cousin who goes to my school has a drivers license so I can get a ride from her. I was really nervous about my first day, I was practically clutching my Jack Skellington messenger bag. I haven't been this nervous about school since 5th grade. Of course I still have my cousin with me but...Everything is just complicated now and I hope I make friends so my cousin wouldn't have to walk with me everywhere and sit with me at lunch. I want her to sit with her friends or whoever she sits with and then i'll be sitting with my new friends.

Once we reached the school, I hesitated with getting out. My stomach was in knots and my heart was racing.

"Just take a deep breath, sweetie. You'll be fine."

I nodded then started to take a couple deep breaths. It was slowly helping but I was still nervous as hell. 

"You have your lunch money?"

I nodded.

"Your transfer sheet?"

I nodded again.

"Your cell phone so you can call me if you're in trouble?"

I nodded a third time.

"Good. Bye, sweetie. Have fun."

I leaned over and kiss my mama on the cheek then opened up the car door and pulled myself out of it. I closed the door back then waved to my mom and watched her drive off. I sighed deeply then turned around and looked at the school in front of me. I licked my dry lips then hoisted my messenger bag over my shoulder and started to walk up to the school. Once I got inside, I looked around for the front office so I can give them my transfer sheet. There were so many kids and I swear that I might run into somebody or step on their foot or...something.

I managed to find the front office and I went in. I gave the lady my transfer sheet and she input my name into the system. She gave me my locker number and forms that my parents has to fill out. Once everything was done, I walked out of the office and looked over my schedule really quick. Everything was so different from London that I knew I was going to be lost in a matter of minutes. I looked around, wondering where my cousin is at. We didn't really have a destination place to meet so I hoped to see her soon. I decided to go check out my locker.

I looked through the bunch of lockers till I found the right one and opened it. I grabbed my school supplies from my bag then shoved my bag into my locker and closed the door back. I looked at my schedule again and started to walk again. I then felt myself losing my balance and hitting the floor, my books falling right out of my hands. I heard laughter behind me but I didn't dare look at my tormentors. I sat up and started to pick up my books when someone knelt down and started to help me.

"Here."

I glanced up at the male voice and saw the most gorgeous person I have never seen in my life. He had beautiful light brown eyes and long brown hair that reached almost to his shoulders. He had cinnamon looking skin. He looked pretty well built too so I assumed that he works out every now and then. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. He was beautiful beyond comparison and I wanted to hold him in my arms. I didn't know how long I've been staring but I knew I had to say something quick before he leaves.

"H-...Hi." 

"Jacoby, c'mon! Stop talking to that loser!" Someone behind us said.

I watched as Jacoby glanced at his friends and smirked before looking back at me and held my books up to me to take. I slowly took them while still staring at him. Before I can even say thank you, he got right up and walked back over to his friends and left. I watched as he walked down the hall, my eyes scanning his delicious frame. I know that love at first sight is kinda dumb but that's what I was feeling right now. I felt like I was on Cloud Nine and I didn't want to get off.


	3. Daydreaming

I couldn't stop thinking about Jacoby after I saw him. He had such a cute name that fit him. Because of my daydreamingness, I almost ran into a couple people while going to class. I also managed to meet up with my cousin and she showed me around in between classes. I was grateful to have her around to help me but I kinda wished that Jacoby would've showed me around. I wasn't even sure what grade he is in or if we'll have the same classes together. I didn't want to tell my cousin about Jacoby for some reason. I've obviously had crushes in the past but this was no ordinary crush. This was practically love and I didn't want to seem so naïve to my cousin. I reached my science class and said goodbye to my cousin then looked around the room for an empty seat. I decided to take the seat in the back. I sat down on the stool and watched as everybody walk in. I kept hoping that Jacoby would be in my class but everytime I think I see him, it's not him. I finally gave up and sighed. That's when a couple guys came into the classroom just as the late bell rung. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacoby is in my class! I felt my heart starting to skip a beat and felt a knot in my stomach. I quickly looked down but peeked up a bit to see where he sits when I noticed that he was coming over to me then planted his butt in the seat next to me. I couldn't believe it! That's when his friend walked up to me and gave me a look.

"Hey, newbie, that's MY seat. Can you move?"

I blinked my eyes at Jacoby's friend then glanced at Jacoby to see what he says. He had a blank look on his face like he didn't care that I took his friend's seat.

I heard snapping so I whipped my head around to see Jacoby's friend snapping his fingers at me.

"Hey, emo boy, i'm talking to you."

"Andrew, is there a problem?" The male teacher asked.

"Yeah, he took my seat."

The teacher glanced at me and smiled before looking back at Andrew.

"Why don't you go sit over there with Tony. I've been meaning to get you away from Jacoby anyways."

A few kids in the class chuckled. Andrew pouted and glared at me then walked away. I smiled to myself. This is great! That means Jacoby is my possible lab partner or something! Awesome!

"Welcome to science class, Chandler." The teacher greeted and I smiled.

Throughout the class, we had to take notes. I tried to follow along but it was difficult because I knew that my crush was sitting right next to me. I slowly glanced over at Jacoby to see what he's doing. I saw that he was texting under the table. I wondered if he was texting Andrew. I watched Jacoby for a few minutes before he looked at me.

"What?"

I quickly looked away. I couldn't believe I got caught staring! How embarrassing! Luckily, class ended twenty minutes later. Jacoby got up and walked with Andrew out of the classroom. I sighed then gathered my things and headed out of the classroom. My cousin continued to show me to my classes so I can get a feel of where they are. The rest of my classes were okay but then even better when I realized that Jacoby is in my history class and English class and even Gym. This was officially the best day ever.

Lunch time rolled around and I was mad hungry. I paid for my lunch and now I was looking for a place to sit. I saw my cousin waving me over and I smiled then started to walk over to her but in order to get to her, I have to past Jacoby's table. I tried not to look his way while I passed his table. I sat down next to my cousin once I reached the table. I looked up to see Andrew glancing at me then Jacoby followed his gaze. I held Jacoby's stare and smiled lightly at him. He didn't do anything except look away. I mentally shrugged to myself and I started to eating while staring at Jacoby's head. My cousin noticed this and smiled.

"You haven't been table to take your eyes off of Jacoby since you sat down. Care to explain something to me?"

I glanced at my cousin.

"What?"

My cousin smiled."A crush?"

I couldn't help but smile and I knew I just gave myself away.

"Aww~ How cute. My cousin's first day and already he has a crush on the basketball teams star captain."

"Captain? He's the captain of the basketball team?"

She nodded.

"Just a fair warning, though. He's kinda in this off and on relationship with Vanessa Wiggins. I'm telling you this cause I don't want you to be hurt if Jacoby and Vanessa ends up back together."

I nodded but I felt a bit hurt. I guess that means he'll never like me huh? Who am I kidding? I didn't even know if Jacoby was straight or not. I sighed as I continued to eat my lunch.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Chandler, but i'm just saying be careful alright?"

I nodded without a word.

"How...how can I get Jacoby to notice me? He's looked at me a couple times but he acts like he's not interested in talking to me."

My cousin shrugs.

"I know he loves basketball."

"Basketball...I know nothing about basketball. Just great..."

"Just use your old Chandler charm on him."

I nearly snickered.

"Charm...right."

I ate the rest of my lunch then once lunch was over, I headed back to class with my cousin.


	4. Is This A Dream?

Study hall rolled around. I didn't understand the meaning of study hall until my cousin told me that it's where kids have a free period to study and talk. I thought that was pretty interesting and would give me an easy A. I even hoped that Jacoby had a study hall period. Once the bell rung for my study hall period, I waved goodbye to my cousin and headed into the library. I was more content with being in the library than being in any other place. I'm able to read, sketch a bit and just observe my surroundings. I looked around, trying to find a good seat. I started to walk down the tables, passing the computers when I saw a group of guys watching something on the computer. I wondered what they were looking at. He quietly walked over and looked at the computer screen to see a blue troll with red hair running around then a blue avatar came out of nowhere and did a battle cry. The blue troll with red and wild hair, smacked the avatar around before doing its own battle cry. The guys started to laugh and I rolled my eyes. 

I sighed as I continued to find a seat. I sat down at an empty table and set my stuff down. I grabbed out my homework and started to do it as a few more people walked in. I didn't look at them until I heard someone call Jacoby's name. I quickly glanced up to see Andrew and Jacoby walking around the library. I stood up from the table and quietly walked to the edge of the bookshelf then peeked my head around and watched Jacoby sit down at an empty table with Andrew. I smiled dreamily as I watched Jacoby. He looked so cute and it was very hard to tear my eyes from him but I knew I had to or he'll notice that i'm staring at him once again. I went back and sat down at my table again and went back to working on my homework.

The end of the day finally arrived. My cousin agreed to drive me home. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag then stuffed my books and things into my bag then hoisted it over my shoulder. I closed my locker door and pressed my sketchbook close to my chest. I decided to go back to the library to pick out a couple books to read if I got bored. Afterwards, I was heading towards the student parking lot when I heard what sounded like a basketball. I followed the noise straight to the gym and peeked inside through the little window to see Jacoby practicing. I stared at him as he made a couple shots. I smiled as I watched him until he sat down on his basketball. I sighed dreamily and turned around then pressed my back against the gym door. I felt the door starting to open and it was too late to catch myself. I ended up falling onto the floor, my books falling out of my hand.

I groaned as I slowly sat up then turned around and started to reach for my books when I saw Jacoby knelt down and picked up my books for me. I watched him until he handed them to me. I smiled shyly and took my stuff from his hands.

"You draw?"

I nodded.

Jacoby smiled."That's cool. How long have you been drawing?"

I shrugged."Since...forever. Like I started in elementary school when we had art class."

Jacoby nodded."That's cool."

I looked down, feeling silence between us.

"I took note of your accent. Are you..."

"British? Yeah..my family just moved here from London."

"That's cool. I always found accents to be pretty hot."

I slightly chuckled."On who?"

Jacoby shrugged."On anybody. Boy or girl."

I blinked my eyes. Could it be? Does this mean that Jacoby likes guys?

I felt Jacoby help me up from the floor.

"So...your name is Chandler?"

I nodded.

"Awesome name. I'm Jacoby."

I simply nodded.

"Well...I shouldn't hold you up. See ya around?"

I slowly nodded."O-okay..."

Jacoby smiled at me then headed back into the gym. I couldn't believe it. I actually talked to Jacoby! I HAD to tell my cousin. I smiled brightly as I started to walk away from the gym and headed outside to the student parking lot.


	5. Being Crushed By A Crush

I know it's stupid to do this but I decided to wear something today to school to make Jacoby notice me. Yesterday, I was wearing a giant hoodie so it was pretty hard to see my skinny frame so today, I decided to wear a long sleeve black and white striped shirt with black arm warmers, white skinny jeans, my usual black converse and my usual black Jack Skellington beanie. Now you can tell that i'm skinny. If Jacoby really IS into guys, he wouldn't be able to resist looking at me or at least resist staring at my butt. I usually hate it when people stare at my butt but this time around, I WANT Jacoby to stare at my butt. Am I being too much? I just want Jacoby notice me but at least i'm not doing it by wearing skimpy stripper clothes of course. I'm not THAT desperate.

When my cousin picked me up, she complimented me on what I was wearing.

"Trying to get Jacoby to notice you?"

I nodded.

She smiled."Good luck."

"Is it okay? I wanted to show off my frame."

"I think you look super cute. Just keep your head held up high and nobody would be able to resist you."

I blushed slightly. I hope my cousin is right.

When we got to school, I went to my locker and grabbed my things for class. I looked around, trying to see if I can see Jacoby. I know I have classes with him but I really wanted to see him now. The first period we have together is science class and I don't have science till second period. Oh well, i'll survive. I hurried off to my first class, trying to remember where it is when I tripped over someone's foot and came crashing down again onto the floor. It seems like i'm a magnet to the floor cause I can't seem to stay off of it. I looked up at my tormentors to see Andrew, Jacoby's friend and a couple other guys but I didn't see Jacoby. I wonder where he is.

"Looking for Jacoby, emo boy?"

I didn't answer him. I just ignored him all while trying to pick up my books.

"You should seriously stop hanging around him. You're not good enough to be his friend." Andrew continued on.

I stood up and started to walk away from him.

"Jacoby is only being nice to you because he feels sorry for you!" Andrew shouted.

First period went by and by the time it was second period, I was anxious to see Jacoby. I practically ran to my class so I can wait for him. I kept my eyes on the door, waiting for Jacoby to come in when he entered the classroom with Andrew. Jacoby looked so cute today. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Today, we had more notes to take. I didn't really mind. I glanced at Jacoby a few times while writing my notes.

"Hey, Chandler, can I borrow your notes?" Jacoby asked.

I nodded then handed him my notebook. The bell then rung just as soon as Jacoby started to copy my notes.

"Can I borrow this? I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

I nodded."Sure."

I collected my things and waited for Jacoby to leave the classroom before I left. Jacoby hadn't look at me once nor looked at my butt. I sighed. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough.

The rest of the day went by and Jacoby still hadn't looked at me any differently. I didn't want to stop making him notice me but it was beginning to be too hard. I wasn't sure how to impress me. Maybe Jacoby didn't like guys and this whole thing has been a waste.

I was glad when school was over. I collected my things and headed towards the entrance of the school when I heard a basketball. I felt my heart race. I knew Jacoby had to be in the gym. I practically ran towards the gym. I peeked into the little window to see that Jacoby wasn't alone. He was with his guy friends. Should I go talk to him? Or wait till he's alone? It took me a long minute to decide but I decided to go talk to him even though his friends are with him. I started to open the gym door when a girl walked into view and walked up to Jacoby. She started to flirt with him before kissing him and Jacoby kissed her back.

I felt a knot in my stomach and my heart being crushed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My cousin was right. It seems like Jacoby and this Vanessa chick are getting back together. I quietly closed the gym doors then walked away. It's over now.


	6. Finding Out The Truth

I didn't tell my cousin what I saw in the gym. I couldn't bare to tell anybody. Wade called me that night but I didn't feel like talking to him. There was no way I could tell Wade that i'm crushing on an American at my school. He'll feel heartbroken. Especially after he told he would wait for me. Even though I liked someone else now, I wanted to be in the comfort arms of Wade now. I didn't eat much dinner and I spent the rest of the night in my room. I've honestly never felt so heartbroken in my life.

The school day went okay. I didn't look at Jacoby much during second period. I wasn't sure how I was able to sit next to my crush that broke my heart.

"Here's your notes back."

"Thanks.."

I didn't look at Jacoby as I took my notebook back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Jacoby didn't ask anymore questions. I was glad when second period was over.

Lunch rolled by and I barely ate it. My cousin finally asked what was wrong and I told her what I saw yesterday.

"Oh..Chandler...i'm so sorry but I warned you."

"I...I know."

History class came and we ended up getting a project to do on important people in American history. I didn't know much about American history since i'm not an American. We ended up being paired off by the teacher and it just so happends that Jacoby is my partner. Now, i'll normally be excited but since Jacoby broke my heart, I didn't really care. During study hall period, me and Jacoby went to the library to work on our project. I sat at the computer while Jacoby sat right behind me. I didn't know what I was doing.

"We can do our project on Martin Luther King Jr."

"Who?"

"Oh that's right. You're from London. They didn't teach this stuff to you in London?"

I shook my head.

"Not really."

Jacoby nodded.

"Alright. I'll see what we can do."

Jacoby placed his hand on my hand that was touching the mouse. I felt my heart skip a beat. I glanced at Jacoby and he looked at me. We held each other's gaze until I quickly looked away. I quickly pulled my hand away from his then looked down. Jacoby didn't say anything. He just started to search the internet.

"So..um...you...you're dating Vanessa?"

"Vanessa? Nah."

I blinked my eyes and stared at Jacoby.

"You're...you're not? But I saw...I mean I thought..."

Jacoby chuckled.

"She's a cool chick and everything but i'm not feeling her anymore."

I smiled lightly and nodded. I felt so relieved. And all this time, I thought that Jacoby was dating her. I didn't ask him about what I saw yesterday because I didn't want him to think I was spying on him. I was just happy that he wasn't dating her at all.


	7. My First Kiss

I ended up telling my cousin what Jacoby told me and she was happy for me. I couldn't believe I was feeling sad and angry for nothing. Now is my chance to go after him. School was alright the next day. Me and Jacoby talked more in our classes together. He was so cool and smart and cute. He was practically the whole package and I wanted him to be mine. The school day ended and I told my cousin to go on home without me. I wanted to hang out with Jacoby alone for a bit. My cousin wished me luck. I headed straight to the gym to see Jacoby practicing alone again. I smiled then walked into the gym. He stopped shooting baskets and smiled at me when I walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you still doing here?"

I shrugged.

"I just...I heard you shooting so I thought..."

Jacoby smiled at me.

"You play?"

I shook my head.

"You want to learn?"

I nodded then set my bag down and walked over to Jacoby. Jacoby handed me the ball and explained how to shoot the ball into the basket. I did as he told but the ball didn't go in. 

"Here. Do this."

Jacoby stood behind me then held onto my arms and helped me shoot the ball into the basket. I smiled at my success but then felt my heart pounding against my chest at how close we were. I glanced at Jacoby to see him staring at me. I then quickly pulled away.

"Um...thanks. I'm...i'm not much of a basketball player."

Jacoby nodded then went to grab the ball. Me and Jacoby shoot more baskets then decided to take a break and just talk. We sat on the floor in the middle of the gym. I had my legs criss crossed. 

"I'm glad you moved here. You've been a pretty cool person to hang around."

I smiled brightly.

"R-really?"

Jacoby nodded.

I couldn't stop staring at him and I wanted to kiss him so bad. Then, without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. The kiss felt so good but then I realized what I was doing so I quickly pulled away, shocked.

"I...i'm so sorry."

I quickly stood up.

"S-sorry."

I started to walk away when Jacoby grabbed my hand to stop me from walking.

"Hey. Don't be sorry."

I turned around and faced him. Jacoby placed his hand on the side of my face then leaned in and kissed me. I felt my heart starting to race and my stomach feeling all fluttery. I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't want the kiss to end. I knew this wasn't a dream but if it was, I didn't want to wake up from it. Jacoby finally pulled away from me and I smiled. I looked away from him.

"I...I should go..."

I walked away from him and over to my bag. I picked it up and hoisted it over my shoulder.

"See you tomorrow." 

Without waiting for his response, I walked right out of the gym. I HAD to tell my cousin about this.


End file.
